Amnesia(Its not actually a 5sos fic so dont get your hopes up)
by 69ShadesOfGay
Summary: When Kellin Quinn wakes up in a hospital bed, he encounters many "strange" people who he doesn't think are actually qualified to run a hospital. Ronnie Radke shows up. Christofer Drew sings his songs in the corner. Vic kills a guy. Ya know, normal stuff.


"who..?" Kellirn Quinn was confused as to where he was  
>"the hell have I been kiddin'? I sold ma' sole 2 da corporation" Christofer Drew sang from the corner of the hospital room<br>"GET THE FUK OUT CHRISTOFER NO ONE LIKES U ANYMORE!1!" Viktur yelled whilst hitting him with his purse he carried around for no apparent reason  
>"Kellirn do u remember mi?" Viktur said dramatically like they do in all those shitty romance movies<br>"no." Kellin responded in that way that was not very romance movie-y.  
>"oh...well im Viktur Jamexican your umm boyfriend"<br>"y the fuck would I have ever dated u u ugly jamacian"  
>"im not jamacian"<br>"suuure and George Washington wasnt the 25th president of america shut the fuck up Viktur u kno nothin"  
>"wow." Vik wuz upset so he left da hospital cryin' but not before he butt fukkd like all the patients in the mental ward<p>

"dude wtf" Kevin, Kellin's long lost brother had appeared "he was just ryin to help"  
>"who r u?"<br>"kevin ur bro"  
>"alright now youre just making shit up."<br>"I swear im not"  
>"HOLY SHIT ITS JKEVIN JONASS" Ronnie Radke came out of the closet and yelled<br>"wut." Kellin was so confused  
>"Oh shit" Kevin turned and ran<br>Ronnie Radke just shrugged "looks like its just u and me"  
>"oh shit" Kellin tryed to get up and run but he couldnt<br>all of the sudden, Kellin remembered who Viktur wuz.  
>"VIKTUR CUM BACK" Kellin yelled bc Kellic<br>Viktur broke down the hosptal door w/ his machete and killed Ronnie Radke bc Ronnie is Satan incarnate  
>"lol hey bae" Kellin wuz all lyk fogivin and shit<br>"no. u r an asshole dont tlk 2 me ive gotta tour 2 b on"  
>Viktur stormed out of da hospital room again<p>

"who the fuck is letting all these crazy people in my room" kellin wanted to know  
>"oh ur awake." Brendon Urie said walking into the room with a clipboard<br>" . .you?" Kellin still had no clue who half the people comming into his room were  
>"I'm Brendon ur nurse..."<br>"lol"  
>"wut." Brendon looked confused<br>"men cant be nurses silly"  
>"um yea they can"<br>"no they cant" kellin was laughing so hard he peed  
>"plz calm down"<br>"no"  
>Brendin was pissed of at this point to he took his gallon of milk he had in his back pocket and poured it over Kellin who was still laughing<br>"dude wtf that was our milk" Ryan Ross came...

...into the room  
>"2 bad. I quit"<br>"ok?" so they walked out of the room into the hallway  
>"wanna fuk" Brendon asked Ryan<br>"sure" although the answer came from Christofer drew not ryan  
>"not you" Brendon and ryan said at the same time bc they were both pisces<br>"awwww man" Christofer was sad so he ran out the window in the hall  
>"holy shit he does realize we're on the 5th floor right?" Ryan Ross asked<br>A few seconds later they heard a "splat" noise  
>"...I guess not"<br>Jordan Witzigreuter stormed off the elevator at the end of the hallway  
>"I saw that. Who pushed Christofer out the window?"<br>Ryan and Brendon pointed at each other  
>Jordan shook his head and sighed "I guess it doesn't really matter..Brednon dont you have a patient to be checking up on"<br>At that moment Jordan heard the laughter coming out of the room they were all standing in front of  
>"what the..?"<br>"I CAN EXPLAIN" Brendon tried to tell Jordan but Jordan had already opened the door  
>He saw Kellin laughing and (still) peeing on the bed, Ronnie Radke's body hacked into a million pieces and "SACRIFICE TO VIKTUR" written with Ronnie's blood on the wall<br>Jordan immediately closed the door  
>"Brendon?"<br>"yes?"  
>"ur fired"<br>"ok...wait u arent my boss"  
>"ur boss was Christofer and he died so actually i am ur boss"<br>"oh"  
>So Brendon turned into a dragon and flew out the window<p>

"damn dude" Ryan ross was amazed


End file.
